


Think you can take me

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: Bobbie/Paul/Kenny [5]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Car Chases, M/M, Motorcycles, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 07:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17914580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart





	Think you can take me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wildenettles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildenettles/gifts).



I was out driving on my dark purple motorcycle, driving through certain areas, doing a car chase. When they pulled out their guns, blazing the road with their unpredictable bullets. 

 

Flashes of yellow, white, and orange. The ‘ratta ratta’ sounds bounced through the already noisy streets.

 

As the recklessly plowed through and sometimes in between cars, already knowing what I was looking for. 

 

Pulling out three knives, I waited until I was a good few feet behind. Almost on their tail, but on their side, I threw maybe six knives until the back left tire popped.

 

After doing the same on the right, I was able to get them to stop. Even if they did crash onto a lightpost. Idiots. 

 

After checking if they were okay, I sent something to Callgirl. But of course, I was expecting a text telling me I was done. 

 

No, instead Bob- I mean Rook requires assistance. Even though I'm not on their team, since I'm a villain but I still occasionally get asked for certain missions which I was generally fine with. 

 

As long as they keep that fatass in line, I wouldn't give a damn. Driving through until I came up where I would meet Rook. Seeing him leaning on the wall, he looked practically bored. 

 

“Hey, Hero~ Callgirl told me you needed my help?” Seeing his eyes flicker, but otherwise stopped leaning on the wall. 

 

“No Eclipse, I was just going to set up my bed here.” I chuckled as he walked over to me. Taking off my helmet, I threw it over to him. Seeing him catch it in question, I rolled my eyes.

 

“Put it on pretty boy, I'll drop you off near the bus stop.” He still gave me this look that said everything.

 

“My hero, thanks though. Wouldn't you need this?” Shaking my head, as they climbed behind me. I could hear them clicking the buckle on the helmet. Feeling the motorcycle bounce under the additional weight.

 

“Don't worry, your prince in dark armor is here for your rescue. Hang on tight.” When they placed their hands on my chest, they gripped pretty hard, as I let the cycle roared. 

 

Driving back around and through the route without police patrolling, I was eventually able to drop off the gorgeous boy. As he slowly let him off my bike, giving me back my helmet, as they walked over to their doorstep.

 

“Thanks again Eclipse.” 

 

“No problem, Hero~” 

 

I began my trek back home, even if it almost woke everyone else up, it was my best night. Rescuing a hero and stopping a mob boss escape. I call that a win.


End file.
